The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum kalmianum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMHKBF’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Hypericum plants with uniform plant habit and unique leaf color.
The new Hypericum plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2007 in Grand Haven, Mich. of Hypericum kalmianum ‘Very Blue’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Hypericum kalmianum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in early 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by softwood cuttings in Grand Haven, Mich., since the June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.